1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a data storage device. Particularly, various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a data storage device including a nonvolatile memory device.
2. Related Art
A data storage device may be configured to store the data provided from an external device, in response to a write request from the external device. Also, the data storage device may be configured to provide stored data to the external device, in response to a read request from the external device. The external device as an electronic device capable of processing data may include a computer, a digital camera or a mobile phone. The data storage device may operate by being built in the external device, or may operate by being manufactured separately and being coupled to the external device.
A data storage device using a memory device provides advantages in that, since there is no mechanical driving part, stability and durability are excellent, an information access speed is high and power consumption is small. Data storage devices having such advantages include a universal serial bus (USB) memory device, memory cards having various interfaces, a universal flash storage (UFS) device, and a solid state drive (SSD).